


And Felon Makes Four

by Percygranger



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, pre-Peter/Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's always had a different outlook than Peter on the world. What's one more felony when it comes to <strike>love</strike> lust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Felon Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://collarkink.livejournal.com/1404.html?thread=2776188#t2776188) on the White Collar kinkmeme.
> 
> The title was too good to resist, although it doesn't really match the fic.
> 
> The prompt calls for a world where polyamory was the norm. I simply had to try and work out how polyamorous societies would work!
> 
> My extensive ramblings on the subject brought me to a triadic world, where a three people are considered necessary by law because only two together creates an overwhelming passion that is animalistic and never ends well (think Helen of Troy, or Romeo and Juliet).
> 
> Of course, Neal can never just follow the rules.

They were relaxing after work at Neal’s place (well, June’s. Peter still thought of it as Neal’s, though). Peter was holding a beer, Neal a wineglass full of a rich red. Elizabeth was visiting her family for a few days, and Cathy had late shifts this week, leaving Peter at loose ends, especially now that baseball season had ended.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be tempted. I mean, Elizabeth loves that piece! If you could steal it with no-one the wiser…”

“Please, I’d buy a print just like the rest of us law-abiding masses. Your schemes to corrupt me will never work, Caffrey.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, Peter,” Neal’s affable smile was slick and convincing.

Peter scoffed, “Just don’t forget that I know you. And, I’d never chance going to prison with the women I love on the outside,” He winced internally, at his unintentional reference to Kate… and whoever their partner had been. He’d never managed to track down their third. 

Neal’s face fell a bit before he covered it with another, brighter grin. Peter backtracked, “Look, I’m sorry. That didn’t come out the way I intended…”

“No worries. Another beer?” Neal was rising, holding out a hand for the mostly empty bottle Peter had been nursing. 

Peter grinned back ruefully, drank the rest in a single swallow, and handed over the bottle. 

They managed to find less fraught conversational territory after Neal returned, bearing refreshed drinks and a light snack. The banter was easy enough to fall into, a normal part of the evening; the occasional pauses in conversation natural and comfortable. Peter got the feeling, though, that Neal wanted something, choosing his moment to bring the subject up. Peter was willing to wait and see, rather than forcing Neal’s hand by asking. It didn’t feel like something too ominous. 

“So, Peter, how are things with Elizabeth and Cathy?” 

Peter’s eyebrows rose, confused. Neal didn’t generally ask about Peter’s home life. He was willing enough to help brainstorm for birthday or anniversary presents, but he didn’t bring the subject up on his own.

“Fine. Elizabeth’s business is attracting bigger clients. She’s still amazed you managed to get that one job for her.”

“It was nothing, she deserved it,” Neal waved off any other attempts at gratitude.

“And Cathy is enjoying her work at the accounting firm. The night shifts aren’t the greatest, but those will be over soon,” 

“I have to say, security jobs are worse than stake-outs. So much waiting around. Allegedly, I’ve avoided that kind of thing since my first few jobs,” 

Peter smirked at this, “Yes, I know. What was worse? The uniform or the boredom?”

“Both! I could take one or the other, but not both at the same time. At least in prison there’s some mental stimulation. I mean, that shade of orange is unforgivable, but there’s usually someone to talk to.”

They both paused, contemplating this.

“Why do you want to know?” Peter had found being blunt about his suspicions to Neal usually revealed more than sneaking around. 

Neal looked up from staring at his glass, eyes wide and innocent, “Nothing, really. I just knew you were lacking in companionship this week, and wanted to offer myself as a possibility.”

“Neal-” Peter was honestly stunned. Neal wanted him? More than that, Neal was implying… no, he couldn’t be. Peter forced his face straight and managed, “Thank you for the offer, but I can’t say anything, not without discussing it with Cathy and Elizabeth.”

Neal’s easy acceptance indicated he was expecting to be turned down. “Yeah, I figured. Just wanted to put it on the table, you know?” 

“Yes, I can see that. I’ll… get back to you on that,” Peter was glad of his undercover training and experience, letting him keep his voice from cracking, his face from showing the extremely mixed feelings he was experiencing. His mind whirred with the possibilities. Did Neal actually want him, alone? Or was he just so nervous he’d left out Cathy? 

The conversation was stilted after that, and Peter found himself leaving less than twenty minutes later. The drive home was a blur, streetlights and turn signals interspersed with thoughts of what Neal might be like in bed. 

He arrived home, feeling awkward entering the empty house, Satchmo greeting him enthusiastically. He made sure the dog had food and water, then got ready for bed early. His earlier fantasies returned with a rush as he reclined in bed, his oiled hand reaching for his cock.

Peter hadn’t been with a man in years, but he’d been the third for a male/female couple before meeting Elizabeth and Cathy. The memories came back vividly: the unfamiliar musk of another man, the pleasure/pain of a cock entering him. He had surprised himself by enjoying it so much. Oral had been another matter, but penetration… he’d been an enthusiastic bottom. Would Neal like to top? 

He could imagine it: Neal’s firm body, being able to explore the smooth skin, the shapely muscles of his torso (he had caught Neal shirtless a time or two during his off afternoons). Would Neal’s nipples be sensitive or not? Probably not, he decided. But he’d enjoy playing with them anyway. Neal would let him play for a while, but then he’d flip them over, taking control. Looming, protecting, even as they let loose their animal sides. It would be wrong, but feel so right; Neal finally tempting Peter into breaking the law.

They’d tear at each other, eventually. Lost in passion, no third to intercede and calm them. Peter would have to help Neal prepare him because Neal would be so focused, so intent on the act ahead he would try to rush. Peter would try to slow them down, but be overwhelmed in the end, making the pain of the unfamiliar entry greater, but that would drive the frenzy even higher. They would fuck violently, Neal slamming into him with a great strength, growling and calling him ridiculous, dirty names. Peter would respond in kind, affirming Neal’s claim, pushing back as best he could, lost in pleasure. 

Peter gasped, his hand working faster and faster, lost in the fantasy until he came. He slumped down, muscles relaxing into jelly as afterglow surrounded and penetrated his fantasy-fogged brain. 

Twosomes were hot, Peter concluded, not for the first time. He wondered lazily if it would ever be possible to have one. Probably not. The law wasn't in favor, and he was devoted to El and Cathy, but he'd ask them about Caffrey because he had said he would. They probably wouldn’t approve, but until then, a guy could dream.


End file.
